


And The Timer Rings

by Anonymous



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: :(, Aged-Up Character(s), Angst, Background Relationships, Established Relationship, M/M, Mentioned Iwaizumi Hajime, Poor Kageyama Tobio, Post-Canon, unhappy relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-26 17:39:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13862619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: “I love you,” Kageyama says."I know, Tobio-chan," Oikawa replies.





	And The Timer Rings

“I love you,” Kageyama says, voice bright and affectionate. His eyes bore into Oikawa’s stiff back. “Oikawa-san…”

Oikawa turns to face him and his smile looks too tight to be filled with joy from receiving a declaration of love. “I know, Tobio-chan.” 

“You--You don’t have to say it back, ok, I just--just wanted to let you know,” Kageyama states quickly, his mouth becomes dry and his tongue heavy when Oikawa’s smile becomes wider, but it doesn’t become wide enough to reach his eyes.

“I know.”

Kageyama feels like a fish out of water, he’s flopping around trying to catch his bearings. “Good--good that you know--that I love you and that--that you don’t have to say it back…” he lets the sentence hang in the air, waiting for Oikawa to say something back, but he doesn't. No, Oikawa remains standing there before him with that fake smile plastered on his face, and Kageyama doesn’t know  _ why  _ it’s fake. 

Did Oikawa not want to hear those three words?

Did he not want to hear them coming from  _ him _ ?

Kageyama knew he shouldn’t feel like he’s nothing more than a back-up for Oikawa but he  _ does _ , and he  _ hates _ it. He knows that Oikawa wouldn’t be in a relationship with him if he didn’t want to be, but, he  _ knows  _ he wasn’t Oikawa’s first choice.

He was the second.

Iwaizumi was the first… But, he turned Oikawa down, saying that he only say Oikawa as a friend, and is now happily dating his old senpai Sawamura Daichi. 

A spike of adrenaline (probably from the fear he feels) courses through him and has Kageyama lunging for Oikawa and hugging the daylights out of him, burrowing his face in Oikawa’s chest. He hopes that he’s conveying all the love he has for Oikawa and more. Kageyama knows it's idiotic of him to act this desperate for a reaction, but deep down he fears that he’s running out of time with Oikawa. 

The timer is slowly winding down to the finish, and he’s terrified of what happens next.

“I love you, Tooru,” Kageyama chokes out, overcome with emotion that he feels like a broken dam. His eyes widen when he feels arm wrap around him, but the timer still goes when he hears:

“I know.”

Tears fall and it takes everything in Kageyama to not break right then and there, he can’t, he can break when the timer finally rings.


End file.
